Tripods including the above-mentioned characteristics are used widely in the photographic and cinematographic fields for the orientable support of cameras. In this field, a need arises to position the stand or tripod with the pillar support mounted thereon and to be able to orient the apparatus mounted on the pillar about its own axis. This need arises typically in so-called panoramic shots.
In this situation, it is necessary to position the tripod with care so that the rotation of the apparatus takes place whilst the desired state of levelness is maintained. Cinematographic tripods and stands are also known, in which, to avoid the need for levelness, supports are used which have orientable platforms on which the head that supports the optical or photographic apparatus is mounted in turn. However, these supports have no slidable central pillar, which clearly limits the height adjustment of the apparatus.